


Never Enough

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: 30 Days of Whump-Cherik Edition [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: 30 Day Whump Prompt Challenge, Boys In Love, Crying, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Angst, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutant Road Trip, Protective Erik Lehnsherr, X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Erik hated feeling helpless in the face of Charles's migraines.Day One: Crying.





	Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I found this lovely thirty day whump list on Tumblr and thought I'd give it a go. Many of these will be part of my The Symphony of our Catastrophe series if I feel like it can fit as a missing scene from the movies :)  
> A link to the list by the lovely Funtasticfrost: https://funtasticfrost.tumblr.com/post/174281702285/30-day-whump-prompt-challenge. 
> 
> Day One: Crying

Erik often found himself in awe of Charles.

When he had met the man, after the cold chill of the water, he’d been taken by bright blue eyes and the unfailing confidence that fit so cleanly on his composed form. It was impossible to imagine this man wielding such extensive telepathic power and remaining unaffected by it. That’s how it seemed, however, though Erik was quickly learning otherwise.

Charles was good at controlling his ability. It was almost impeccable, as flawless as Erik’s own control, except for moments like these. Erik was only a little embarrassed to admit that it took nearly two weeks of constantly being with him in the confines of their car or motel room to notice, he was, after all, supposed to be good at reading people.

He had learned, as time went on, that it wasn’t exhaustion causing the tightening of Charles’s mouth or around the eyes, but pain and sensitivity. The moment the dots had connected Charles had lifted his eyes to him and grimaced, as though ashamed to show weakness. That act had bothered him more then he cared to admit. It also bothered him that it bothered him.

Regardless, it was bad tonight.

They had never spoken about it, Erik hoping it wouldn’t cause Charles anymore embarrassment, though that was quickly being forgotten. At the moment, Charles was curled up on his side of the master bed, dressed down to pj bottoms and a T-shirt, long fingers gripping either side of his head.

Erik hated feeling helpless. He knew Charles was in pain, even if he wasn’t completely sure why that was. Biting his lip, he ghosted closer, peering down at Charles’s pale skin. The sight did nothing to calm him, finding a thin sheen of sweat and when he leaned down closer, his stomach twisted, and the world tilted dangerously.

“Charles?”

He grunted, turned further into the pillows.

All it did was let the light reflect obviously in the wetness on his cheeks. Charles had tears slipping from his eyes and Erik wanted to throw up because it took a lot to be in that much pain, a fact he knew intimately and seemed like the greatest sin in the world to be inflicted on the man in front of him.

“Charles?” he spoke more insistently, needing him to answer properly, to reassure himself that everything was ok. A hand landed on his shoulder causing Charles to flinch, but he didn’t pull it away, couldn’t bear to. “Charles, I need you to talk to me. What can I do?”

He didn’t think about suppressing the concern in his voice for once. These past couple of weeks, Erik had been so careful, not to show how much he cared, how much this man had filled every inch of his mind and heart, couldn’t risk it, even as they shared their nights and days. It didn’t matter, not while Charles was in pain.

He tilted his head up and Erik’s breath caught. Red eyes opened in little slits, grimacing, “the lights,” he whispered.

Erik had never moved so fast.

The room plunged into darkness and he could hear an audible sigh of relief.

_My coat left pocket._

Erik didn’t ask, simply maneuvered in the dimness to where Charles’s coat was thrown over the small chair. The pill bottle was easy to find, and Erik couldn’t help but stare down at it for a long moment, unable to really see the details. He should have asked sooner, should tried to help before it got this bad.

_Erik._

He swiped up a bottle of water from the counter and made his way to Charles’s side. Cracking it open, they didn’t speak while he downed two of the pills. Erik set it on the bedside table before circling the bed. There was no protest as he stripped down to his boxers and slipped beneath the covers.

Before he could even reach for him, Charles turned over and pressed into his side, face hiding itself in his neck. It was impossible to pretend he couldn’t feel the wetness on his skin and hated that he couldn’t take the pain away.

“What happened?” he whispered, fearful of causing him more agony.

Charles huffed a sigh against his neck, “nothing, just got overwhelmed.”

“Charles.”

Another huff.

 _I’ve had my telepathy actively searching every time we enter a town with a target. I have to get a read on their mind and how willing they are to co-operate, as you know._ There was a pause, a hesitation and Erik began running a hand through his hair, trying to sooth. Was rewarded with more words, drifting lazily into his mind. It didn’t take a genius to know Charles was actively keeping the hurt away from him. _But it means I’m vulnerable to every mind. I’m letting them all in, not really blocking and after spending so much time with those shields, this is a bit much all at once._

Erik’s heart squeezed. He should have been thinking of that, even he got tired when he overused his abilities and Charles had been going non-stop since cerebro. Guilt churned in his gut, “why didn’t you say anything?”

There was a shift and movement which Erik interpreted as a shrug, “because it doesn’t change anything. It’s the only way for me to identify other mutants.”

Erik hated that it was true. They couldn’t afford to take breaks between missions. Shaw was out there planning and moving faster then anyone anticipated, and he couldn’t do this without Charles and hated that it involved him being in pain.

_I’m alright._

Erik inhaled a shaky breath, _what can I do?_

 _This._ Charles pressed even closer, nuzzled in a bit. _This helps._

 _Really?_ He asked wryly.

_Yes, this and the Vicodin. Helps having you close, your mind is relaxing._

_Relaxing?_

_Hmm, very calm and organized. Spacious, comfortable._

_I think that’s the Vicodin talking._

_Maybe, but I still mean it._

Erik couldn’t help the smile that spread over his lips as he tilted his head down to press a soft kiss to the top of Charles’s head. He’d lay there all night and into the following afternoon if it helped.


End file.
